Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system having an electromechanical braking function and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a braking system having an electromechanical braking function that can perform a parking braking electronically and a primary braking electromechanically.
Description of Related Art
In general, force applied to a parking cable by pulling a parking brake lever is uniformly distributed to a brake mechanism mounted in a wheel through an equalizer, and thus the brake mechanism restricts the wheel to prevent a vehicle from moving.
When braking a wheel by manipulating the parking brake lever, a driver should manually operate the parking brake lever for parking braking. However, it is inconvenient to perform a manual operation at this time, and the driver often forgets to carry out the manual operation. There accordingly is danger of an accident
In order to address the inconvenience of such a manual method, an electrical parking brake (EPB) is implemented that enables a parking brake stage to be safely maintained when simply performing a parking operation by using driving torque of a motor.
When a driver pushes a parking button to operate the motor, the EPB may perform the parking operation by using the driving torque of the motor.
Conventionally, a brake for performing the parking braking is separately provided from a brake for performing primary braking (braking depending on a manipulation of a brake pedal by a driver), thereby increasing cost and weight.
In relation to the above, a compound caliper device using hydraulic pressure and electric motion element has been developed. A braking system including the compound caliper device performs the parking braking by using the electric motion element. When the parking braking is released, the primary braking is performed by using the hydraulic pressure and the electric motion element.
However, in the conventional braking system including the compound caliper device, valves for supplying the hydraulic pressure are operated several times while the parking brake stage is converted into the primary brake stage. As a result, overshoot of total braking force occurs, and a time required for converting the parking brake stage into the primary brake stage is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.